


Entry 3

by HeartEyesFangirl



Series: Richie's Stupid Diary [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I WILL UPDATE ON THE DAILY I PROMISE AND I HIGHLY DOUBT THERES GONNA BE A SEQUEL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl
Summary: Let's just realize that they are both probably too lazy to write an actual interesting diary entry anyways *oof* bUT I'm not so don't go away yet





	Entry 3

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just realize that they are both probably too lazy to write an actual interesting diary entry anyways *oof* bUT I'm not so don't go away yet

June 14th, 1991

 

Seems like Eddie doesn't know how to write a diary himself, HAH

Today was shit. Some girl asked Eds to be his friend. Kinda weird but okay?

More boring homework like always. It also seems like Bill is closer to Stan

The Man than his actual dream lover! His crush! Oh noes! Who knew..

 

(I love you too Eddie)

-Richie


End file.
